herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lugia
Lugia is a dual-type Psychic/Flying Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be closely related to Ho-Oh as a duo, even sometimes as its polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." A Lugia is the version mascot of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Pokémon Silver and its remake, SoulSilver, appearing on the boxart of them all. In Pokémon XD, Shadow Lugia, codenamed XD001, is a main part of the storyline, and Cipher's ultimate Shadow Pokémon. Appearance Lugia is a large Pokémon resembling a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is a pale silverish-white, but it has a blue underside with slightly varying tones. Its ridged mouth is similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw, and its eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia has a long slender neck and a smooth streamlined body, with the exception of dark-blue plate like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of its tail. It has large wings that resemble hands. Personality Lugia are shown to be peaceful, benevolent, modest, protective, calm, and intelligent creatures, but if threatened, they will unleash their fury on those who dare harm them or their offspring. They are also shown to be considerate towards others; Since their powers are vastly dangerous, they chooses to live underwater to not cause any trouble for people and Pokémon alike. Powers and abilities Lugia has the ability to freely control the weather, by either calming or giving rise to storms (which is said to last for 40 days). It's been said that a light flutter of its wings can create a wind powerful enough to tear down cliffs. It's the only known Pokémon to learn Aeroblast. As seen on the 2nd Pokémon movie, it leads the Legendary birds and can fight all three of them at once. Lugia can rise in the form of a whirlpool, and is able to generate a force-field (either to protect itself or act as a battering ram). Its Aeroblast was powerful enough to destroy Lawrence III's airship. In Movie 18, it was able to hold its own and cause damage to Hoopa's Unbound form (unlike some of the other Legendary Pokémon). Movies The Power of One Lawrence III wanted to capture Lugia to add to his collection, but first he must capture the Legendary birds (Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres). It was prophesied that Lugia will rise to calm down the birds' rage. Once Lugia appeared Lawrence III sought to subdue and capture it. With the help of Ash (the chosen one), they managed to save the world and calm the birds down. Afterwards Lugia went back into the sea. Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Lugia appears after being summoned by Hoopa's Confined form, to help Ash and friends fight against Hoopa Unbound. Lugia saved Ash, Pikachu, and Hoopa from The Fury, but not before being shot down. In retaliation, Lugia attempted to attack The Fury, but the latter used its ring to send Lugia back into the sea. Trivia *Lugia is based on a Shinto god named Ryujin, a dragon that lived on the ocean floor, and was the Shinto god of the sea. Its coloration and body shape are based on a grey heron and a beluga whale. *Lugia is one of the two Legendary Pokémon to have a known breeding population (the other being Manaphy). However, it was only in the anime. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Genderless Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Telekinetics Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mascots Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Guardians Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Merfolk Category:Theatrical Heroes